Haunt You Every Day
by DracosRevolver06
Summary: When Harry rejects Hermione in 4th year she moves to America for a couple years. What will happen when she returns to Hogwarts two years later? It's a story full of regret, lust, jealousy, and much, much more. HPHGDM...not a slash!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter…sadly.

I've changed some of the story. I'm going to have had Harry, Hermione and Ron defeat Voldemort in their 3rd year just because I don't want to deal with him in my story.

Hermione Granger made a loud grunting noise at the sound of her alarm clock. It was 8:00 on a Friday morning. 'Only four hours of sleep,' she thought to herself. She looked around her room and noticed that both of her roommates were wondering about the room fixing their hair and putting on their makeup, gossiping as usual.

"It's about time you got up!" Lavender said gliding over to the window by Hermione's bed and opened the thick crimson drapes.

"Ouch! Ugh, I hate the sun!" Hermione said hatefully.

"Come on Hermione, no one can hate the sun!" Lavender said laughing at her obviously grumpy roommate.

"Yeah, well, I do! That's why I live in England." she said throwing off her blankets and going over to her wardrobe to get her school uniform out.

Hermione quietly dressed and pulled her hair back into a messy bun. Quickly running into the bathroom, she brushed her teeth and slung her school bad over her shoulder. Hermone stumbled down the steps to meet Harry and Ron like she did everyday. However, when she reached the end of the stairs, Harry and Ron where nowhere to be seen. Her heart sunk just a bit more and she trudged down to the Great Hall alone.

She sat down across from Ron and Harry like she always did. They seemed to take no notice that she was there, but she was getting used to that by now. She cleared her throat loudly to get their attention.

"Hey Harry, Ron." she said cheerfully.

"Hey Mione." they said in unison, while Harry turned back to the conversation he was having with Dean Thomas.

"Sorry we didn't wait for you Mione, Harry was in a hurry to get down here."

"It's okay Ron, I'm sure he had a good reason." There she went defending him again.

No one talked to her for the rest of breakfast, and when she got up and left the Hall to get to class early, no one said a word to her or even seemed to notice she had left. That day seemed like every other day recently; the guys leaving without her after classes, excluding her from their conversations and planning things for the up coming weekend and not even thinking of inviting her to tag along.

After lessons that day, Hermione shuffled up to the Gryffindor tower alone, as she had grown accustom to. Once she had reached her room, she threw down her bag and gazed out the window. It looked like it was about to rain. Grabbing some parchment and a quill, she raced down the steps to the Gryffindor common room and pushed her way through the portrait hole. When she was about to run out the large oak doors, she felt a hand stop her, it was Harry.

"Mione, where are you going, it looks like it's going to rain?" he sounded more confused than concerned.

"I know I love rain." she said to Harry. She could feel butterfly's begin to form in her stomach.

"Why?" he asked with a furrowed brow.

"Because when it rains, it's like the whole world's crying with me."

AN: I know that this is really slow right now, short too, but it will get better. This is my first story so please read and review! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

She looked deep into Harry's green eyes begging for him to understand. He was the main reason Hermione was as unhappy as she was, although Ron didn't help in the matter. She had fallen in love with Harry over the past four years and the way he was treating Hermione was slowly killing her. She had stood by Harry when Ron hadn't and had been by him every step of the way in the defeat of Voldemort. Everyone else knew. It was obvious how she felt about him. He had to know, he just had to.

"Oh, okay, well, have fun!" Harry said as he closed the conversation and proceeded to chase after Cho Chang.

She couldn't take it. Hermione busted through the heavy oak doors and sprinted across the Hogwarts grounds. There were so many thoughts moving through her head she could not feel the rain fall heavily on her head and the thunder seemed as if it were a thousand miles away. Her feet were moving so fast that she didn't even see the tree root sticking out of the ground until it was too late. Parchment, quill, and limbs flying, she hit the wet ground with a giant squish.

That's when she lost it. Four years spent trying to get Harry to respect her, four years spent loving Harry that she now knew he didn't return, four years of trying to be strong, down the drain.

Hermione put her back up against the large tree that she had tripped on and broke down. She cried for everything she lost that day, even though she knew deep down that she had never had a chance. He was Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived. What could he possibly see in her, Hermione Granger, ugly bookworm and friend of Harry Potter? That's when it hit her…**friend **of Harry Potter, nothing more.

Recently, it seemed like nothing was going right for her. No one seemed to like her as a friend, let alone as more than that. All anyone could see when they looked at her was Teacher's Pet. Hermione hated everything about herself from her looks to her personality. She was beginning to wonder if Harry and Ron had ever really liked her at all. She had never felt this alone and after today, she was seriously contemplating taking serious action to end her pain. Her final thought before drifting off to sleep was, 'Yeah, they'll miss me when I'm gone.'

Draco Malfoy finally gave up on sleep at about one o'clock Saturday morning. He hated his insomnia. He gazed out his window and realized that it was no longer pouring outside. Draco decided to do what he always did when he couldn't silence his thoughts. He quietly rolled out of bed and began to search for some sweatpants and his broom.

"Drake, are you going out to the pitch?"

"Yeah, you wanna come?" he asked the dark figure, who also happened to be his best friend.

"Yeah, hold on, I've gotta find my broom." he got out of bed and stumbled around the room. Finally finding his broom, the pair snuck out to the quidditch pitch.

They both knew the reason the other couldn't sleep. It wasn't really because of insomnia. It was their dreams that haunted them from sleep. During the war, both Draco and Blaise had turned on their fathers and the Dark Lord. Though they seemed heartless and evil to everyone else in school, they had joined Dumbledor's Army. When it came down to the wire, both Slitherins were forced to kill their own fathers. Though neither loved or even liked their dad's, it was still something that haunted them to this day.

The two friends walked in silence towards the pitch until Draco stopped Blaise with the back of his hand. Blaise looked at Draco for an answer and then followed the direction of his eyes.

"What is that?" Blaise asked eyes squinted.

"I'm not sure. I can't see."

They walked a bit closer to the hunched-over object, but were still having problems seeing due to the light rain that was still falling.

"Lumos" Draco whispered.

"It's Granger" Blaise said confused, "What is she doing out here? She's soaked! You don't think she's hurt, do you?" he asked with some concern in his voice.

"I'm not sure."

Draco bent down so he could see Hermione's face. She looked pail and she felt very cold. Not to mention she was soaked.

"What do you think she's doing out here?" Blaise asked.

"Crying." he said with absolute certainty.

"How do you know that?"

"Because I saw her crying earlier when I was leaving the Great Hall. Potter stopped her when she was on her way out. And, well, everyone knows that she's like in love with him, right?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"Well, he's been treating her like shit lately and when she tried to tell him that she is unhappy, he didn't understand what she was saying and didn't try to. Then the ass ran off after some Ravenclaw girl right in front of her. I saw Hermione run out the doors. She seemed pretty upset." Draco sat there thinking for a while. "I guess we should take her inside."

Draco bent down and picked the freezing Hermione up with ease. His years of quidditch hadn't gone unnoticed. He was much stronger than he used to be. Draco's body was build from head to toe, but still some how retained the softness that was so alluring about him. It also helped that Hermione was very short and quite petite.

"Harry?" the small figure asked still half asleep.

"Just go back to sleep." Draco said softly.

Draco had grown a soft spot for Hermione in his 3rd year. He saw how much she had risked for Harry during the war and how unthankful he had been to her. Hermione was the true hero of the war. She was the brains behind the whole thing and that's what made the difference in the end. Instead of picking on Hermione, he had decided to avoid her as much as possible after the war. Draco couldn't be nice to her because even though they had fought on the same side during the war, he still had his "bad boy" reputation to maintain.

After the war ended he had noticed her slow, but steady downfall. She never laughed anymore and when she did smile, which was rare, it never reached her eyes. It seemed like everything had started to suffer because of her unhappiness. Thinking about it made Draco happy that he had a friend like Blaise who had always been there for him.

They finally made it to the portrait of the Fat Lady and Blaise knocked loudly on the frame, hoping someone would hear them. Harry came to the door and slowly opened the portrait.

"What did you do to her Malfoy?" Harry asked angrily.

"Nothing Potter. Blaise and I found her outside and thought we'd be nice and bring her to you. It's your fault she was out there in the first place!"

"What are you talking about? I didn't say anything to her!"

"Exactly, you _never _say _anything_!" Draco said, his face getting red.

"What are you talking about Malfoy?" Harry asked as the volume of his voice began to raise.

"I don't understand what she sees in you. Forget you loving her back, you can't even be a decent friend to her! So take her Potter! She's all yours, she always has been." he said finally lowering his voice.

Draco tried to pass her over to Harry but her arms that were clasped around his neck held on tighter.

"Come on Granger. Potter's going take you inside." he whispered in her ear trying to get her to calm down.

"No, it hurts." she said as quietly as she could.

"What hurts?" he asked just as quiet.

He looked into her dark brown eyes that were glassed over from tears. Her face contorted and he knew a fresh round of tears were coming.

"My heart." she spoke with all the strength she had left.

"Just take her inside Malfoy, lay her down on that couch." Harry said running upstairs to grab a blanket for her.

Draco lied her down on a large crimson couch. He began to walk away when he felt a small hand touch his. He turned around and looked at her.

"Thank you" she whispered as she drifted off into sleep.

"You're welcome." Draco said walking out of the common room to meet Blaise.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! It encouraged me to stop watching TV and write some more! Warning: I think I'm going to break some of the rules of Hogwarts...sorry! Oh, and A/N, Mi is pronounced like My.

So…on with the story!

The remainder of that year continued without change. Both Draco and Hermione alike had thought Harry would change after the events of the previous night, but Hermione's friends continued to ignore her and Harry refused to see her as more than just a friend. (AN: The end of the year was only like 2 weeks.)

Hermione had never been so happy that school was over. Actually, she had never been happy about that at all, but this year was different. She was excited to go home and get away from her so called friends.

When the Hogwarts Express reached Kings Cross Station, Hermione said a quick goodbye to Ron and Harry who half ignored her. She walked off just a bit more broken in search of her parents.

Hermione didn't speak the whole way home which was very unlike her. Her mum could sense that there was something wrong, but she had a pretty good idea that what she was about to tell her daughter would cheer her up.

"Guess who came over yesterday looking for you sweetheart?"

"Who?" Hermione didn't sound very interested in knowing the answer.

"Kayla, she got in yesterday from the States."

"Really?" Hermione asked excitedly. "I can't wait to see her!"

Kayla was Hermione's best friend. Her grandmother lived across the street from Hermione and the two had met when they were only five. Since the first time they had met, they were instant friends and their friendship only grew with time. Kayla lived in Missouri but visited her grandmother every summer so she could see Hermione.

When Hermione reached her house she saw Kayla waiting for her on her front step. Jumping out of the car, she nearly knocked Kayla over with the force of her hug.

"I've missed you so much Kay!" Hermione said, excited that she still had one good friend.

"I've missed you to Mi!" Kayla yelled just as excited.

Kayla was a gorgeous girl, very American. She had deep blue eyes and a smile that could brighten up a room. Her sandy blonde hair brushed just past her shoulders and her athletic body was something Hermione had always admired. Kayla was an extremely fun, happy person. She was extremely outgoing and athletic. She was smart, but not in the same manner as Hermione. Kayla's studies did not consume her life the way Hermione's did. Being nearly polar opposites helped the two grow as people and as friends.

"So, when did you get here?" Hermione asked Kayla as they went inside her house and up the stairs to her room.

"Just yesterday. I came here as soon as I got to my grandma's, but your mom said you wouldn't be back until today. Speaking of school, how did this year go?" there it was, the question Hermione had been dreading.

"It was awful. I feel like I don't have any friends there, Harry and Ron ignored me all year. Plus, now I know for sure that I don't have a chance with Harry, but who was I kidding? I mean he's Harry Potter and I'm me. I never had a chance." Hermione said, her vision starting to blur from her tears.

"That's not true Mi. You deserve better than that. Harry Potter or not, any guy would be more than lucky to have you. I know you don't believe me, but it really is true." Kayla said trying to comfort her friend. She knew Hermione out and in and Kayla knew that her friend had virtually no self esteem. It hurt her to see her friend this way and know that nothing she said would help her fell better.

"Thanks" Hermione replied quietly

"No problem" she said while embracing her friend in a hug.

AN: Okay, I know this chapter is really short but I'm trying I have two ideas and I wanted to ask which one you guys would like better! Okay…#1. Should Hermione attend a muggle school and go to Hogwarts for summer school or…#2. Should she go to a wizarding school in America? It's only for a few years…you'll see. Please let me know ASAP so I can continue the story! Thanks


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione loved that she had a friend again and since the night she had returned home from school, her and Kayla had been inseparable. However, her friend's visit was quickly coming to an end and Hermione knew all the happiness she had felt over the past month would soon be coming to an end. She couldn't bear the thought of going back to Hogwarts with Harry and Ron. If things continued to go the way they had her 4th year, she was afraid she might not survive. She had once been an extremely strong person mentally. However, the past months had slowly broken her down to the point that she believed she would never be happy again.

When Kayla came to her with the idea that Hermione move back to America with her for a few years, she was ecstatic. This was the change that was going to save her and when her parent's said, "yes" she began packing immediately.

Hermione had owled Hogwarts as soon as possible and told them her news.

_Professor Dumbledor,_

_I have decided that it is in my best interest to take a break from Hogwarts. I will be studying at Convey school of witchcraft and wizardry in America for the next two years, but I will be returning for my 7th year. I will miss you and the other professors grandly, but I truly believe this is something I must do. Please do not tell the other students where I am if asked. Thank you Professor._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione Granger _

Three days later, Hermione hugged her parent's goodbye as she followed Kayla to the plane that would be taking her to her new life. They checked their luggage and waited patiently for their seats to be called.

The ride to America had been the longest of Hermione's life. Kayla slept most of the way, but Hermione was filled with excitement and anxiety. 'What if the exact same thing happened to her at this new school?' She could hardly bare the thought. She made a pact right then and there that when she returned to Hogwarts two years later, she would be different.

* * *

The next two years flashed by quickly. Hermione made new friends, gained confidence, and her looks had changed immensely. Kayla had taught her to play quidditch which had really been the giant step she needed. Knowing that she could overcome her fear of flying, Hermione felt invincible. 

She left America a week before she was to board the Hogwarts Express. She didn't want to leave her new friends, but she knew her home was England. As Hermione flew over the Atlantic, she thought about many things like how much she had grown and changed. She never would have believed two years ago that she would care just as much about quidditch as she did about her studies. However, she also never would have believed that she would be as happy as she was.

* * *

Harry and Ron had instantly noticed that Hermione was gone when they returned to school and had confronted the Head Master about it, but true to his work, he gave no information. Over the two year absence of Hermione, many things had changed. Harry and Ron had become two of the biggest studs at the school and they would be the first ones to tell you so. They had tried to write Hermione on several occasions, but each time their letters were returned without a response. Draco too had changed. He had become quiet and somewhat reclusive. He had noticed Hermione's absence on the first day of 5th year. He had missed the competition he used to have with his studies. Hermione had always kept him mentally sharp and without her constantly challenging him, he had quit trying.

* * *

"beep, beep, beep" Hermione glared at her alarm clock in disgust. She had only fallen asleep an hour ago. She hadn't gotten near enough sleep to face the day that lie ahead of her. She knew today would be flooded with anger, excitement, and a whole mess of emotions. 

When Hermione arrived at platform 9 3/4 three hours later, she was having great difficulty controlling her heartbeat. However, she walked with a confidence she never knew she possessed onto the platform. As she made her way to the train, Hermione caught someone's eye. The blonde did a double take and as Draco Malfoy squinted his eyes, Hermione placed her finger over her lips, asking him not to tell anyone he had seen her. As he nodded his response, she softly smiled and boarded the train.

* * *

Draco could believe what he had just seen. 'That was Granger, right?' he thought to himself. 'Wow, she looks amazing!' was his next thought. She had definitely changed over the past two years. However, his final thought was, 'Why didn't she want me to tell anyone she was back?' He boarded the train in deep thought. His head was brewing with confusion, but he didn't have long to think about what had just happened because he was due at a Heads meeting…two minutes ago. 

"Shit" he cursed quietly to himself while bolting down the narrow hallway. As he opened the door to the compartment, his face turned to one of disgust.

"Malfoy?" he heard from across the room in a voice that sounded just as disappointed as he felt.

"Potter! God, are you serious? Honestly, what did I do to deserve this?" he said looking upward.

"Why would they even think of making you a head boy?"

"You know, I was just asking myself that exact question." Draco smirked. (A/N: I know there's supposed to be a head boy and a head girl, but I wanted my story to be different from all of the other ones out there. So Draco and Harry are both head boys. Sorry if it upsets you.)

Draco sat down as far away as possible from Harry. Both boys were fuming and Professor McGonagall could feel the tension when she stepped into the compartment. Immediately Harry began to complain.

"Professor, there must be some kind of mistake. First of all, where is the head **girl**? And Malfoy? Are you serious?" Harry asked wearing a look of repulsion on his face.

"That is enough Mr. Potter! Mr. Malfoy earned his spot which is more than I can say for you!" the professor said pointing at Harry. "You are lucky to be here. If it wouldn't have been for Ms. Granger's absence you would not be sitting here with me. However, we thought it unfair that one of the heads this year not be from the Gryffindor house due to Ms. Granger's decisions." McGonagall said in her strict tone of voice.

"Sorry Professor" Harry said as Draco silently laughed to himself, Harry really did look like a dog with its tail between his legs.

"Now, if there are no further concerns, I will get this meeting underway."

The professor proceeded to talk about the duties they were expected to complete and the requirement that they both be role models for the students at Hogwarts. They were then informed about their living conditions.

"Together? What?" the boys asked panicked.

"You will each have your own sleeping area. However, the bathroom and common area are to be shared. Now, please put on your school robes and your head badges, we will be arriving shortly. I will meet with you after the sorting to show you both your living area for the year." And with that, Professor McGonagall quickly left the compartment leaving the two boys alone once again.

"I don't understand why they couldn't have made Granger head girl." Draco said more to himself than Harry.

"Because she's gone, she left, she's no longer here! God you're an idiot!" Harry responded.

"First of all, I wasn't talking to you Potter. And I'm obviously not stupid considering I'm first in our class right now."

"They obviously can't make someone who no longer goes to this school Head Girl, Malfoy!"

"Yeah, too bad she's back. I saw her on the platform on my way in!" Draco shot back, immediately realizing he had broken his promise.

"Wait" Harry said calming down. "Hermione's back?" he asked confused.

"Look Potter, I have to go change." As Draco went to slide the door over, Harry grabbed his arm. "Don't touch me!" Draco shouted with his eyes narrowed.

"She's back?" Harry asked once again.

"I wasn't supposed to tell anyone. She obviously didn't want anyone to know." He said beginning to feel guilty for giving away her secret.

"But I'm her best friend. Wouldn't she want to see me?" he asked with pain present in his voice.

"Look, I don't know Potter." Draco responded as he left the compartment leaving a confused and hurt Harry behind.

* * *

The trip had gone without a hitch for Hermione, well, except for seeing Malfoy. However, after that she had quickly found a compartment full of 3rd years whom she had never met. She didn't know what she was really trying to avoid. By the end of the trip she would be forced to see everyone again anyway, but she wasn't ready to see Harry or Ron. However, she was most worried about Harry because she was still in love with him. The closer they grew to the castle, the more nervous Hermione became. Fifteen minutes before they were scheduled to reach King's Cross Station, Hermione began to feel sick and ran to the bathroom. 

She reached the toilet just in time as all of the worries she had built up the past week came pouring out. Hermione was beginning to think if returning to Hogwarts was a good idea or not, but all the same, she got up washed out her mouth and splashed some cold water on her face.

'knock, knock' she heard at the door.

"Hold on, I'll be out in one second" she responded.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the bathroom door and stepped outside.

"It's all yours Malfoy" she smiled.

"Thanks Granger" he responded.

As he entered the bathroom, he began to think of what he had just heard. Granger couldn't possible be bulimic could she? He hoped not. Sure, he was all for thin girls, but not at the expense of their health and Granger already had an amazing body. As he thought about it further, he came to the conclusion that it was probably just motion sickness. Draco quickly slipped on his school robe. He could feel the train begin to lose momentum.

A/N: So…what do ya think? Sorry about the whole two head boys thing, but I have an idea…just you wait. Anyway, I would love some feed back. Thanks everyone!


End file.
